


Best Blind Date

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [27]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baguette, Blind Date, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, Marshmallows, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things, Thumbtacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Foggy and Darcy commiserate over the worst (and best) blind dates they've ever been on.





	Best Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).



> Dresupi prompted Baguette, Marshmallows, Thumbtack.

"Mine has got to be the guy who brought his thumbtack collection to dinner."

Foggy choked. "Objection, your honor; point of order:  _ thumbtack collection _ ?"

Darcy laughed and lobbed another mini marshmallow at him. He caught it in his mouth and she continued: "Yeah. He carted in this little box and said he wanted to make sure I understood 'his passion' before we 'continued our relationship.' I'm like, 'dude, I literally just met you.' And he takes them all out and they're actually kind of cool, all kinds of miniature characters, pretty detailed and a little bit impressive, but they're..."

""Thumbtacks,"" Foggy said at the same time Darcy did.

"Yeah," Darcy nodded. "And I'm thinking like, 'okay, this isn't the weirdest thing ever, at least he didn't bring his mom like that one girl—'"

"Didn't you date her for like three months?" Foggy put in.

"Shut up," Darcy suggested, and threw another marshmallow for him to catch in order to make sure he would. "Anyway, we're having dinner, and I'm telling him about  my interests—"

"'Being a kickass sidekick; miniaturized versions of already bite sized food; Star Wars,'" Foggy recited. Darcy waved a magnanimous hand and allowed the interruption, tossing another marshmallow. Foggy leaned over the coffee table to catch it, but it was caught.

"And when the server brings the food, I sit back so they can put it on the table, right?"

"Mmmn," Foggy nodded, his mouth full of marshmallow.

"And my elbow  _ touches _ —not bumps, not shoves, not endangers in any way—this box he's got his collection in. And he stands up like I've just insulted his ancestors and shouts, 'How dare you! I never want to see you again!  _ I _ am  _ leaving _ !' and storms out. I had to apologize to the server and the rest of the restaurant—"

"Ten bucks says you got the server's number, though," Foggy interjected.

"You know it," Darcy said with a grin. They high fived and she passed him the bag of marshmallows. "Okay, now you."

"Not much to tell," he said, throwing a marshmallow way up at the ceiling—"No fair!" Darcy screeched—before it came down. "She showed up in a beret and didn't want to take off her coat, and I'm just introducing myself when she pulls this—I kid you not—this baguette from her pocket and starts shouting at me in French."

"Oh my god," Darcy said.

Foggy nodded. "Yeah, and she got even more pissed off when I started talking to her in French, trying to calm her down. At this point I’m thinking maybe I'd got the wrong person. That's when she started whacking me with this huge slab of bread, and I just had to duck and cover until the barista ran over and chased her off."

"Wow," Darcy stated, blinking. "Okay, yeah. Yours is definitely worse."

"No kidding," Foggy agreed. "I never did find out if it was mistaken identity or my actual date, so put that in the unsolved mysteries file."

Darcy mimed putting a file away in a filing cabinet and locking it, throwing away the key, then settled herself back onto Foggy's couch. "Okay, best."

"Now? I got at least five minutes to think about my worst. Can I have a second?"

Darcy sighed. "Fine." She waited while he put on his Thinking Face™, but at least he tossed a couple of marshmallows for her ( _ not _ up to the ceiling).

"Ooh!" Foggy declared. "The girl who  _ threatened _ to mace me when I asked to walk her out to her cab, but then she  _ didn't _ ."

"Seriously?  _ That _ was your best blind date?" Darcy asked.

Foggy nodded. "I think so, yeah. Why, what's yours?"

Darcy missed the marshmallow Foggy tossed for her as she frowned across the room at his kitchen. "I was gonna say... ours."

"What? Seriously?" Foggy laughed. " _ You tased me _ . Before I could introduce myself! How is  _ that _ your best blind date ever?"

Darcy shrugged sheepishly. "I dunno... I wouldn't have met you if it hadn't happened, so I guess I got an awesome friend out of it."

"I don't disagree with that part," Foggy sighed, helping himself to a marshmallow. "But you're not the one who got tased."

"Friendship, Foggy," Darcy pointed out.

"Yeah," Foggy agreed grudgingly.

"And, I mean, it wasn't a complete loss. Yeah, you got a best friend out of it, but hanging out and getting to know each other is way better than going on blind date after blind date. It's the best way for a person to realize they have feelings for someone."

Foggy looked over at Darcy, taking in her innocent expression with a look of confusion. "I... guess that's true," he allowed.

"And you might find that after like a year of being best friends with someone you realize that you want to spend the rest of your life with them. Or at least make out with them a lot."

"Uh huh?" Foggy hummed, sounding like he wasn't quite sure what Darcy was getting at.

"Maybe you have a sex dream about them or one day you're sitting at their place hanging out like you always do and they brush their hair out of their face and you're just like, 'oh my god I love them, why did it take me this long to realize and why aren't they kissing me  _ right now _ ,' you know?"

"Um, yes?"

Darcy stared at Foggy. Foggy looked back at her, bewildered.

"Anyway, I should get back, Jane's probably—" Darcy began, standing and heading toward the door.

"Darcy, wait," Foggy said, catching her wrist. "I... think..."

"It's fine," she said. "I should just—"

"I've been in love with you for the past eight months," Foggy confessed quickly.

Darcy stopped in her tracks.

"I just figured we were friends, and I didn't wanna screw that up with my stupid feelings. You deserve better."

"Than you?" Darcy scoffed.

"No, I mean..." Foggy said, standing and taking her other hand. "I didn't want to be the creepy guy who's only friends with you with the hope that someday you'll sleep with him. I just wanted to be the friend you deserve. But if  _ you _ want more, I'm... I'd never—"

Darcy jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. Foggy caught her and together they sank back down onto the couch in a friendship-enhancing kiss.

When they paused for breath, Foggy looked up at her, concerned. "Weird?" he asked. "Like kissing your brother? Or—"

"No," Darcy said, cutting him off with another kiss. "Foggy. It's me and you. It's  _ perfect _ ."

Foggy had time for a sigh of relief before Darcy kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone should request more Foggy/Darcy.
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169052893778/best-blind-date)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
